


【翔润】Game Rules 12（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:43:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【翔润】Game Rules 12（ABO）

“樱井翔！我要告你压榨Omega！”

“剛哥！祖宗！我就求你这么一件事，要是你能马上分析出结果，下个月我给研究所换一批器材，全是最前沿的产品，怎么样？”

“成交！”

刚才还打着哈欠睡眼惺忪的人马上就清醒了，拿着樱井翔递过来的两支没有拆封的抑制剂，堂本剛精神抖擞地仔细检查了一下抑制剂的外观，将其中一支放进恒温箱，然后小心地拆开了另外一支。

“从你小男朋友那里偷来的？”堂本剛一边往试管里滴药液，一边跟樱井翔闲扯。

其实他对于大半夜被叫起来挺恼火的，偏偏另外一个夜猫子出差去了，留他在这里独守空房不说，睡到一半还有人把他从被窝里挖了出来。不过，看在新器材的面子上，就不跟这小子一般见识了。

“……用‘偷’这个字眼……多不好……”樱井翔满脸尴尬。

“难不成是他主动给你的不是你背着他换成生理盐水的？”堂本剛才不吃他这套，毫不留情地戳穿了。

“这个……哎剛哥你怎么准备走了不分析了吗？”樱井翔看见堂本剛把样品塞到机器里就伸了个懒腰准备关灯，顿时急了。

“样本分析需要五个小时才能出结果！你要是不放心就在这儿盯着吧，我要睡了！”对方那没出息的样惹得堂本剛翻了个大白眼。

“啊嘿嘿嘿原来是这样啊。”樱井翔挠了挠头。

“你要去我家对付一晚么？”堂本剛问道，为了方便上班和做实验，堂本家就在研究所的后院。

“呃我在值班室睡就可以了，谢了剛哥！”樱井翔冷汗都冒出来了，开什么玩笑，深更半夜单身Alpha去丈夫出差的Omega家里过夜，是嫌不够瓜田李下么！回头那个一脸严肃的光一哥还不得把自己掐死！这人可是出了名的护妻狂魔啊……

樱井翔宁可回车里去睡也不愿意把大醋坛子打翻，我还有我的润要追到手呢，可没工夫去动你的吱哟西！

“那就晚安啦~”瞥见堂本剛嘴角那一抹坏笑，樱井翔可以肯定，刚才的邀请，他绝对是故意的！

结婚了了不起啊？等我和润结婚的！恩爱不秀死你们！

 

“润哥哥，来玩吧，来玩吧！”松本胜雄闯进松本润的房间以后，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，一步一步向松本润逼近。

松本润警惕地盯着他，还要留心自己不要被堵进死角。

喝醉了的人身形不甚灵活，左捞一把，右抓一下，连松本润的衣角都没碰到。

追与逃时间越来越长，松本胜雄越来越恼火，在松本润一个翻身从单人床这边灵活地滚到另一侧的时候，他终于被激怒了。

不再执着于抓住松本润，他选择了一个简单粗暴的方法，释放出了自己的信息素，刺鼻的味道迅速就填满了这个不大的房间。

松本润眼前一花，一下子就跪倒在床边的地毯上。腺体一跳一跳地发疼，樱井翔刚刚给他做了临时标记，松本胜雄的信息素蛮横地入侵，两个Alpha的信息素隔着腺体薄薄的皮肤在激烈地对抗着，终究是松本胜雄的信息素更多，那股难以言说的味道一点点顺着毛孔渗入了进去，逼得樱井翔的信息素步步后退。

冷汗涔涔，脸色惨白，才经历过一次突然发情，临时标记在越来越多入侵的信息素中渐渐失效了，两种信息素打架，最难受的是他自己，樱井翔的信息素在他体内横冲直撞，松本胜雄的信息素把他笼罩在其中，不停地向内挤压再挤压。

来自腺体的疼痛让他浑身发抖，松本胜雄的信息素让他胃里翻江倒海，想吐却什么也吐不出来，只能不停地干呕。

试了几次都没有站起来，芒果和荔枝的味道再一次萦绕在了松本润的鼻尖，这回他闻到了那股淡淡的樱花香气。

还没等鼻子仔细分辨，自后穴流出的液体就染湿了他的睡裤，松本润绝望地闭了闭眼睛。

终究还是被强制发情了。

“嘿嘿嘿，润哥哥，你怎么不跑了？你别跑了，这样多乖啊！”松本胜雄咧着嘴笑，一下子把松本润从地上拎到了床上。

又是老一套，扒掉他的裤子和衣服，不扩张就强插进去，在他身上又啃又咬留下青紫的痕迹，把他当做性爱娃娃一样摆弄，发泄一通。

忍忍吧，忍忍就过去了。

松本润这么劝着自己，反正也挣不脱，逃跑的话还会被暴打一顿，还不如让他早点发泄出来，自己也好早点休息。

尽量放松自己的身体，以免反抗带来更长时间的折磨，任由松本胜雄在自己脖颈间啃来啃去，松本润双眼空洞地盯着天花板。

“啪！”重重的一个耳光扇在脸上，“松本润，你他妈的身上怎么有别的Alpha的味道？嗯？”

松本润被打得脸偏向一边，还没等他说什么，松本胜雄就眼珠子发红地掐住了他的脖子。

“为什么？嗯？你他妈身上为什么有别的Alpha的味道？我允许了吗？我允许了吗？”

氧气越来越少，松本润用手去抠对方那铁钳一样的手指，根本抠不开。

看着松本润痛苦的神情和渐渐变红的脸庞，松本胜雄找到了一丝施虐的快感，然而这快感很快就被松本润身上飘出来的淡淡的松林气味所消耗了，松本润一直被他视为自己的囊中物，他身上居然飘出了别人的信息素味道！临时标记也不行！他的信息素染到你衣服上都不行！

那就干脆把你标记了吧，标记了就安全了，从此以后，只有我的信息素能让你发情，这样你就会乖乖听话了，我想什么时候给你，就什么时候给你，如果我不想，你就只能因为情热满地打滚，撸前面也释放不出来，手指伸进后面也无法缓解。

想到这一切，松本胜雄就兴奋地浑身发抖，他将松本润翻过来背对着自己，大力按着对方的后背，一把扯掉了松本润脖子上贴着的OK绷带。

绷带脱离皮肤带来的刺痛让松本润稍稍找回了神智，松本胜雄灼热的呼吸喷在他的后颈，随着呼吸吹在腺体附近的Alpha信息素让他本能地想逃走，于是他剧烈的挣扎了起来。

身下人的挣扎更加激怒了松本胜雄，他整个人都趴在了松本润身上，再也不犹豫，张开嘴，狠狠咬在了松本润的腺体上，想要把唾液里的信息素染上那一整片皮肤。

松本润的瞳孔猛地一缩，也不知道是哪里来的力气，他一个肘击戳到松本胜雄的小腹，在对方因为疼痛蜷缩起身体牙齿离开他的后颈之后，飞快地滚下床，冲进他房间的浴室锁上门，将自己关在了里面。

颤抖的手不停地翻箱倒柜，快一点，再快一点，不快一点就来不及了，松本胜雄的信息素马上就要顺着血液入侵他的腺体了……

终于翻到了酒精，松本润把瓶盖拧开，连犹豫都没有，直接把液体浇在了松本胜雄咬出的那个伤口处。

毛巾塞在嘴里也无法阻止他的惨嚎，松本润浑身的肌肉都绷紧了，但是心却放松了下来。

太好了，还算及时，松本胜雄那个混蛋终究是没有成功标记自己。松本润也没想到，这瓶再普通不过的医用酒精，居然拯救了自己的命运。

酒精除了能够杀死绝大多数的细菌真菌病毒，还是让信息素失去活性的利器，如果像松本润一样处理及时，Omega就能避免被Alpha强行标记。

不理会松本胜雄疯了一样砸门，甚至不想去处理暴露在空气中的伤口，松本润蜷缩在浴室冰凉的地砖上，渐渐失去了意识。

 

“哈啊——这真是一款简单粗暴有效的抑制剂啊。”堂本剛长长的检验报告单打了个长长的哈欠。

对面的樱井翔满脑袋问号。

“这款抑制剂里含有的某种成分会让使用者排斥其他任何种类的抑制剂，除此之外，没有副作用，效果不会打折扣，保质期也跟其他抑制剂针剂一样。”

“诶？”堂本剛的话让樱井翔大感意外，他还以为这里面会有更加恶劣的猫腻呢。

“你以为呢？像大烟一样会让人上瘾？”堂本剛挑眉。

“呃……”自己的心思让人猜了个正着，樱井翔只能讪笑，“那剛哥，如果使用了其他种类的抑制剂，会怎样？”他想起了上一次喂了松本润一片自己的抑制剂然后把人送到医院去的那晚。

“视剂量而定，轻则头晕呕吐，重则失去意识昏迷不醒，使用的时间越长，排斥性就越强，但不会危及生命或者造成其他器官的损害。”堂本剛突然想起了什么，“对了，你知道十年前松本制药的新闻吗？”

“知道，前两天刚查到过。”樱井翔当然知道，他还刻意跟认识的媒体人打听了内部消息呢。

“当年松本制药弄出来那件事之所以能赔款了事，药厂也没关门，就是因为没出人命，”堂本刚冷笑，“本来以为他们能吸取教训，没想到还是死性不改啊。松本家的那个小混蛋，不可能只为了一个人，就开动流水线生产这个十年前就已经被勒令停产的抑制剂，我猜，这其中一定有一个秘密的交易链。”

“原来我还不理解，为什么松本制药还在坚持生产他们一直销量不高的注射用抑制剂，看样子是为了挂羊头卖狗肉啊。”樱井翔亦是冷笑，改进了某些成分让抑制剂的安全性有了保证，不是为了消费者的健康，而是为了打掩护。

如果签下了那份合同，是不是下一步松本胜雄就会私下找自己谈分红的事情了？三七？四六？还是二一添作五？

呵呵。

去。你。大。爷。的。吧。

“你也不用太担心，让这种抑制剂全部都代谢出去就可以使用其他种类的抑制剂了。”堂本剛见樱井翔脸色不太对，开口劝道，“以后每次发情期的时候做个临时标记，如果用药时间不超过十年，估计有个一年左右就能恢复正常了。”

这种抑制剂从最初生产到现在刚刚十年，堂本剛已经是按照用药的最大时长来说了。

“那太好了，多谢剛哥！”樱井翔很快收敛起情绪，笑着道谢之后就离开了研究所。

坐进车里，樱井翔再不复刚才笑嘻嘻的模样。当着堂本剛的面，他答应的轻巧，可是从这几次的邂逅和约会来看，松本润的发情期非常不稳定，想要保证对方每次发情的时候自己都恰好在身边，唯有两个人天天待在一起才有可能。

而每天都待在一起的唯一合理理由，就是以结婚为前提的同居，或者干脆直接结婚。

樱井翔同样十分清楚，现在，绝对不是提出结婚的好时机。

先不说松本家正迫不及待地想将樱井财团绑上自己的贼船，樱井翔也没有自信，现在就说服自己的父亲让他接纳松本润。

不论是不是养子，他毕竟都出自松本家，父亲甚至会怀疑，松本润是为了替自己家打探樱井财团的秘密而主动接近大儿子的。

烦躁不已，樱井翔掏出手机刷了起来，希望用乱七八糟的新闻八卦暂时填满自己的脑子，让他先不想这件目前看来是死结的事情。

刷到八卦周刊的某一条消息的时候，樱井翔一下子坐直了身体，眼睛死死地盯着手机屏幕，简直要盯出个洞来。

而后发动车子，一脚油门轰出，很快就拐上了回城的高速。

时速一百公里。

 

一会冷，一会热，松本润觉得自己一时坠入冰窟，一时掉进火海，等他终于能够睁开沉重的眼皮时，就看见了难波医院住院病房熟悉的天花板。

脖子后边的伤口应该是经过了处理，一动还是隐隐作痛。

强制发情之后就是过度消耗体力导致的浑身无力，松本润现在连一根手指头都懒得动。

再不愿意动他也得坐起来，因为他口渴了。

没有按呼叫铃，松本润拖着酸疼不已的上半身靠坐在病床上，端起床头柜备好的水杯小口小口地喝了起来。

鼓着腮帮子咽水的时候，拉门被大力拽开了。

樱井翔气喘吁吁地站在门口，一看就是跑上来的。

松本润瞪大了眼睛，嘴里的水都忘了吞。

随着樱井翔大踏步靠近，因为剧烈运动而浓烈起来的信息素向松本润袭来，闻着越靠越近的这一大片松林，松本润下意识的做着吞咽的动作。

刚好把嘴里的水全都咽了下去。

也避免了他被樱井翔接下来惊世骇俗的言论吓到而呛住的惨剧。

站在病床边，稍微喘匀了气，樱井翔语不惊人死不休。

“润，我们结婚吧。”

“诶？”

 

——TBC


End file.
